Obsesi Sasuke
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Sasuke dan obsesinya terhadap entitas pirang yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak mereka kecil. Akankah Obsesi si raven tercapai demi memiliki Naruto seutuhnya untuk dirinya seorang? By Thanea Zwarte Roos. SasuNaru. BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

**Obsesi Sasuke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Thanea Zwarte Roos**

 **Genre : romance,hurt comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning: Typo, EBI kacau, yaoi, boyxboy.**

 **Sumary : Sasuke dan obsesinya terhadap entitas pirang yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak mereka kecil. Akankah Obsesi si raven tercapai demi memiliki Naruto seutuhnya untuk dirinya seorang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kediaman Uchiha terdengar ramai karena berkumpulnya dua keluarga besar menjadi satu. Ibu-ibu bergosip ria menghiraukan kondisi sekitar, sementara para ayah bermain catur, sambil sesekali membicarakan masalah bisnis. Kebersamaan yang harmonis penuh kehangatan.

Anak-anak sibuk bermain dan berlari dengan riangnya. Dan di ruangan santai terdapat beberapa anak-anak yang sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri.

Mereka adalah balita yang bahkan untuk berbicara saja belum mampu. Hanya bisa merangkak dan bergumam tak jelas dengan ekspresi lucunya khas bayi.

Terlihat bayi memakai baju khas berwarna biru merangkak mendekati objek yang sedang asyik dengan tangan dan dotnya.

Rambutnya melawan gravitasi, mata _onyx_ bulatnya menatap penuh minat bayi mungil nan montok di depannya. Apalagi melihat bayi pirang itu memamerkan pantat montoknya yang sepertinya nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal. Pikir bocah _raven_ itu.

Si mungil menggemaskan Uchiha yang memakai dot di mulutnya, merangkak perlahan. Mata bulat besarnya bahkan tak pernah lepas menatap bongkahan _orange_ di depannya yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah mengundang untuk semakin mendekat.

Bayi di depannya terlihat manis, memakai baju khas bayi berwarna _orange_ , rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan dan pipinya terdapat tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan dengan rona merah menghiasinya.

Sejak awal bayi pirang itu diletakan bersama bayi-bayi yang lain termasuk dirinya. Sasuke —bayi yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru— telah tertarik pada bayi mungil pirang di depannya. Ingin memilikinya dan menjadikan salah satu koleksi mainannya atau pun teman bermain untuk dirinya seorang.

Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya, tanpa ragu menyusupkan kepala ke belahan pantat bayi pirang layaknya memainkan boneka yang lembut dan nyaman saat menempel di kulitnya. Memainkan bokong montok temannya sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Membuat si pirang menangis.

"Hoeeeeeeeee!" Naruto, bocah yang memakai pakaian khas bayi berwarna _orange._ Menjerit kencang saat mendapati bokongnya yang digigit si bocah _raven_ dengan kurang ajarnya.

Demi apa mahluk dengan rambut mirip pantat unggas di belakangnya terlihat gemas meremas dan menggigit bokongnya.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" seorang pria berperawakan dewasa berseru melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dengan segera mengangkat tubuh anak bungsunya, memisahkannya dari balita pirang yang tengah menangis sesenggukkan akibat ulah putera bungsunya.

Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah si kecil Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menjauhkan Sasuke dari putra bungsu temannya.

Plaakk

Wajah sang ayah harus menjadi korban tangan kecil yang meronta di gendongannya. Fugaku menghela napas, saat mendapati mata bulat puteranya mencoba memberikan _deathglare_ yang justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, itu bentuk protes si kecil yang tak terima karena sang ayah telah mengusik kesenangannya bermain dengan bongkahan pantat yang disukainya.

"Pffftt, hahahahaa." Tawa itu lolos dari ayah si pirang yang sudah menggendong bayinya. Terhibur melihat interaksi sang sahabat beserta puteranya. Minato kemudian mengelus sayang surai pirang putranya yang merupakan turunan darinya, sambil sesekali menepuk pantat anaknya demi meredakan tangis sang putera.

Tanpa menyadari setiap gerakan pria dewasa dengan helaian pirang serupa puteranya, diamati oleh sepasang _onyx_ bulat besar yang menyorot tak suka.

"Naru- _chan_ , jangan menangis lagi, hmm. Bermainlah bersamaSasu- _chan._ " bujuknya pada sang anak yang masih sesenggukkan.

 _Onyx_ bulat besar Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ menggemaskan pada Minato yang beraninya menyentuh bongkahan kenyal yang ingin dimilikinya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak, meronta dalam gendongan sang ayah, berusaha menggapai sosok incarannya.

"Bhuuuhbaaa hwaaaaa waaaa," protesnya dengan gumaman khas bayi.

"Hn." Seakan mengerti, Fugaku —ayah dari Sasuke menurunkan Sasuke kembali duduk di karpet.

Ayah Naruto pun melakukan hal sama, menurunkan putranya dari gendongan, dan mendekatkan keduanya.

"Sepertinya putraku menyukai putramu, Minato," keluh Fugaku kemudian mendengus saat melihat Sasuke men _deathglare_ mereka yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan namun sebaliknya.

 _Benar-benar menggemaskan._

Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto posesif. Berkata melalui tatapan, jika Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya begitu, Fugaku." Minato hanya terkekeh gugup melihat kelakuan khas Uchiha terhadap propertinya.

"Bhuu bhuuu bhaaa." Naruto bergumam tak jelas sebagai bentuk protesnya karena merasa risih saat tangan Sasuke kembali meremas bokongnya.

Ck. Kecil-kecil sudah mesum.

Dengan gemas dia menepis tangan Sasuke. Membuat tubuh kecilnya tertelungkup di karpet. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menjadi gemas dan ikut memeluknya dari belakang, layaknya memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Naruto kecil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Naruto berbalik memainkan tangan dan kakinya untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke darinya. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian menaiki badan Naruto dan mencium bibirnya dengan tingkah khas bayinya.

Cupp

Selain mencium ternyata Sasuke menggigit gemas pipi chuby Naruto. Mungkin ia berpikir jika pipi gembil itu adalah bakpao terenak di matanya.

"Ehhhhh?" kedua ayah bocah itu hanya terkejut melihat tingkah putera-puteranya. Saking terkejutnya mereka bergeming tanpa niat memisahkan kedua bayi yang tengah bergelut.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan gemas meremas seluruh tubuh montok Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ditindih dan digerayangi oleh Sasuke, namun tangannya tak bisa diam dan sesekali menjambak rambut si _raven,_ membalas pelakuan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mohon saran dan kritiknya minna

Salam damai selalu, hidup SasuNaru

#Thanea_Zwarte_Roos


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesi Sasuke**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Thanea Zwarte Roos**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru BL**

 **Genre: hurt, comfort**

 **Rate: T ( seiring berjalan waktu bisa naik )**

 **Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, EBI kacau, OOC, dkk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman kanak-kanak adalah masa perkenalan bagi para siswa dalam hal belajar membaca, menulis dan bersosialisasi.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua orang Bocah berbeda kepribadian, berbeda sifat dan selera. Meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Di mana ada si _raven_ maka di situ ada si pirang. Mereka juga sering bertengkar, namun dengan cepat berbaikan kembali. Karena mereka tahu, mereka berdua tidak bisa saling mendiamkan dan saling membenci.

Kini keduanya tengah memasuki jenjang taman kanak-kanak dengan semua tingkah lucunya. Seperti sekarang, di mana akan diadakannya pentas akhir tahun di Taman Kanak-kanak tempat mereka menimba ilmu di usia dini. Mereka akan melakukan pentas seni berupa drama. Keduanya memerankan tokoh cerita dongeng yang dimodifikasi.

Bila di dongeng aslinya adalah sang putri yang harus diselamatkan oleh pangeran dengan membunuh sang naga, maka sang naga dalam dongeng yang mereka pentaskan akan diganti dengan rubah berekor sembilan.

Sasuke yang notebene sangat tampan tidak diragukan lagi untuk berperan menjadi sosok pangeran berkuda putih. Dan yang menjadi putrinya adalah gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu.

Sementara Naruto sendiri harus rela menjadi Sang rubah. Meski sedih dan gagal menjadi pangeran seperti keinginannya, Naruto tetap akan menampilkan perannya sebaik mungkin.

Pertunjukan pun akan segera dimulai. Bocah-bocah kecil menggemaskan melakukan latihan terakhir dengan antusiasme khas anak-anak. Tidak ada kendala apa pun dari latihan, membuat semua guru yakin pertunjukan akan berjalan seratus persen sesuai harapan.

Pertunjukan dimulai. Adegan demi adegan dilakoni dengan baik oleh anak-anak yang mendapati peran. Para orang tua yang duduk di kursi penonton tersenyum, kadang terkekeh lucu melihat putera-puteri kebanggaan mereka memerankan tokohnya dengan menggemaskan.

Hingga tiba di mana adegan sang pangeran harus membunuh sang rubah akan segera dilakukan, suasana pun berubah menjadi kacau. Sasuke yang harus melakukan adegan tersebut tak kunjung mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menjalankan perannya.

Mata hitam bulatnya terlalu terpaku pada Naruto dalam balutan costum rubah —yang terlihat menggemaskan. Ditambah, kelakuan Naruto menahan bajunya yang memang agak kesempitan dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Semua itu bermakna sangat ambigu bagi Sasuke. Oh ... jangan lupakan desahan yang lolos dari bibir cherry itu.

"Engggg." Naruto menggeram, mencoba terlihat galak, namun terlihat mengemaskan. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan dan langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto.

 _Bite_.

Sasuke menggigit pipi gembil Naruto, sementara tangannya meremas bokong montok bocah itu. Naruto yang mulai merasakan alarm bahaya segera berbalik dan menjauh. Menghindari Sasuke dalam mode mesum yang sangat tidak aman bagi masa depan kepolosannya.

Namun sayang ... Sasuke yang terlalu bernafsu justru menarik ekor rubah Naruto. Aksi tarik menarik antara Sasuke dan Naruto pun tak terelakkan.

Tangan mungil Naruto bahkan harus berpegangan pada kastil yang mengurung sang putri. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menarik ekor Naruto, bermaksud agar Naruto lebih dekat dengannya.

Dan peristiwa memalukan tersebut terjadi tanpa diduganya. Bunyi kain yang robek terdengar cukup nyaring, bersamaan dengan bunyi bedebum benda jatuh.

Sasuke tidak sengaja merobek costum Naruto. Akibat perbuatannya bokong montok milik Naruto terlihat oleh semua orang.

Bukkkk.

Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat bokong telanjang Naruto —yang ternyata sangat mulus tanpa cacat— harus rela kehilangan darahnya melalui hidung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena terlalu shock.

"Kyaaaa!" Sang putri hanya mampu berteriak dari atas kastil. Sang pangeran yang seharusnya datang menolong dari kurungan rubah ekor sembilan, justru tumbang dengan tidak elit.

"Hahahahaaha!" tawa para penonton semakin membuat kacau pertunjukan. Sementara orang tua dari dua bocah si pembuat kekacauan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Enggan berkomentar akan tingkah putera-puteranya.

Dasar.

Akhirnya, Naruto dengan terpaksa harus menahan malu. Dirinya juga harus menutup bokongnya yang telanjang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Dalam hati merutuki perbuatan Sasuke yang telah berhasil membuat dirinya malu seperti ini.

Dan ditambah suara tumbang Sasuke yang jatuh pingsan karena mimisan melihat bokong kenyal nan mulus milik Naruto.

Pertunjukan drama pentas seni akhir tahun pun ditutup dengan akhir; Sang pangeran yang mati dan putri tetap terkurung di kastil, juga Sang rubah yang harus rela kehilangan ekornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Beberapa chapter ke depan masih terkesan humor. Jadi mohon bersabar untuk inti permasalahannya.**

 **Mohon saran dan kritiknya~~**

 **Salam damai selalu**

 **Hidup SasuNaru Lovers**

 **#Thanea Zwarte Roos**


	3. Chapter 3

**OBSESI SASUKE**

 **THANEA ZWARTE ROOS**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

CHAPTER 3

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa nahas menimpa Naruto. Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto lebih seperti kucing dan anjing. Naruto kerap meraba bokongnya, seakan-akan Sasuke akan kembali berulah kapan merobek celana sekolahnya, atau merobek celana olah raganya.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengawasi Naruto dari kejahuan. Menjaganya agar selalu aman dan tidak tersentuh. Naruto mungkin tidak peka, bahwasanya segala tindak tanduknya, berpotensi membuat para seme berpikiran mesum. Kemungkinanterburuknya adalah berniat melecehkannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke melakukan teror atau ancaman kepada siapapun yang mendekati ataupun didekati oleh Naruto. Semua itu dilakukan untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai, dia baru saja di tolak oleh gadis incarannya. Gadis bersurai indigo, pemalu dan selalu tergagap bila terkejut. Hyuuga Hinata,nama gadis tersebut, hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman. Terkadang Naruto mengutuk pesona wajahnya, yang terlewat manis. Hingga menimbulkan rasa iri pada kaum hawa.

Padahal makanannya tak ada yang istimewa, dia memakan segalanya. Terutama cake, coklat dan ramen. Makanan yang kerap di hindari atau di benci kaum hawa, karena bisa membuat postur tubuh mereka melebar.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk membentuk otot-otot tubuhnya di gym. Tapi alih-alih punya otot keren dengan perut _sixpack_ , tubuhnya tetap ramping dan _sexy_.

Dia lebih mirip anak perempuan _tomboy_ , ketimbang pria _macho_. Dengan kesal, Naruto mengutuk, mengomel dan melampiaskan segala kekecewaannya, pada apa pun yang di temukan oleh matanya.

Menendang kaleng cola, yang tergeletak di jalan,hingga membuatnya harus berurusan dengan preman. Hal itu disebabkan karena kaleng kosong yang baru saja menjadi lampiasan kekesalannya mengenai kepala salah seorang preman.

"Heyyy, Brengsek!" maki salah seorang preman sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena kaleng kosong.

Melihat Naruto yang berdiri mematung ketakutan, para preman yang sedikit mabuk dan mesum merasa seolah mendapatkan mainan. Mereka saling melirik, memberi isyarat agar menyeret Naruto ke gang sempit. Seolah mengerti isyarat masing-masing pihak, dua dari preman mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk, mencoba kabur dengan meninju salah satu preman. Saat melihat ada cela, Naruto segera melarikan diri. Nahas, dia justru lari ke arah gang yang menuju lahan kosong dengan gedung dan bangunan semi permanen.

"Sial." rutuk Naruto, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto mencoba bersembunyi, namun. para preman itu lebih dulu melihat dan mengepungnya.

"Mau lari ke mana, Manis?" goda preman yang kepalanya terkena kaleng kosong tadi.

"Maaf, aku hanya ada sedikit uang." cicit Naruto. Sungguh Naruto merasa takut melihat tiga orang preman bertubuh besar, mengepungnya.

Naruto pasrah bila dia di rampok, atau kehilangan ponsel canggihnya. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu, bila para preman yang mengejarnya bukan menginginkan uang atau ponselnya. Namun menginginkan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat menggiurkan. Melihat Naruto dengan lelehan keringat, baju yang basah oleh peluh dan tubuh yang ketakutan. Membuat mereka bertiga makin horny.

"Uang?" tanya preman itu bingung, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ahhh, bukan uang Baby. Tapi kau harus memberi kepuasan pada ini," tunjuk salah satu preman ke selangkangannya yang menggelembung.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah, takut, cemas. Sungguh. Dia tidak ingin mengalami pelecehan, seperti ini. Dia normal. Dan dia tidak ingin menjadi bottom, ' _tidak_ ' dia tidak rela, kevirginan atau keperjakaannya di renggut oleh pria jelek mesum dan berwajah preman.

Setidaknya, harus seorang top yang tampan bertubuh six-pack. Seperti 'Sasuke' misalnya.

 _'Aissshh, kenapa malah memikirkan si Teme, sih_?' rutuknya jengkel.

"Ta–tapi..." Naruto semakin mengkerut. Mundur, hingga punggungnya menubruk tembok.

"A-aku laki-laki!" tekannya masih berusaha, menyadarkan para preman itu. Bahwasanya dia sama dengan mereka, sama-sama memiliki sesuatu yang menggantung di selangkangan.

Para preman tertawa, terbahak. Merasa konyol dan lucu, mendengar cicitan Naruto. 'Polos dan lugu' pikir mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami _b_ _isexual_. Jadi, _Gender_ bukan masalah. Yang penting kepuasan." jawab mereka serempak.

Dengan cepat mereka memegang tangan Naruto yang berusaha melawan, memberontak.

"Tolonggggggg!" teriak Naruto semakin kalap. Takut, apa lagi tubuhnya di banting ke tanah. Kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali.

Srettt

Suara seragam tersobek, menampakkan tubuh tan mulus tanpa cacat. Dua buah puting menggoda mereka.

"Wawww, mulus. Bahkan lebih mengoda dari tubuh para _bitch_ di club langganan?" puji sang pemimpin preman.

Wajah mereka semakin mesum, bersemangat menikmati tubuh Naruto. Mereka menjilati dada Naruto, dan berusaha menciumi apa pun yang terjangkau oleh bibir dan lidah mereka.

"Ti–tiiiidakkk, tolonggg ja-jangan" racau Naruto, memohon. Dan berharap ada yang menolongnya.

Saat mendengar suara ziper di turunkan, Naruto semakin ketakutan. Semakin kuat, berusaha melawan.

Brukkk

Pemimpin preman terjatuh saat dia hendak mengulum milik Naruto. Terkejut, dua rekannya melihat seorang remaja memakai Gakuen, menatap mereka dingin dan bengis.

Di tangannya terdapat patahan kayu, mereka mengerang, jengkel. Acara bersenang-senang terganggu.

Dengan kesal mereka membantu bossnya, lalu mengelilingi pemuda berambut raven.

"Sa–sukeee" lirih Naruto dengan wajah penuh air mata dan liur.

Naruto meringkuk, memojokan diri. Memeluk lututnya. Baju seragamnya telah sobek, bahkan celananya pun masih terbuka sampai paha.

Sasuke mengeram marah, dia tidak akan mengampuni ke tiga preman di hadapannya ini. Berani mendekati saja akan dia teror, apalagi menyentuh miliknya.

"Bajingan seperti kalian pantas mati!" ucapnya dingin menusuk, hingga ke tiga preman menggigil ketakutan.

Sorot mata Sasuke seperti seorang _psyc_ _h_ _opat_ _h_. Dia tidak akan mengampuni mereka bertiga.

Sasuke menganyunkan balok kayu di tangannya, tepat ke arah kepala dan titik vital. Hingga dalam hitungan detik, ketiga preman terjatuh babak belur, bersimbah darah.

Sasuke memang tidak membunuh mereka langsung. Tapi bisa di pastikan mereka akan koma dan menjadi cacat.

Sasuke segera melepaskan seragamnya, memakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto. Merapikan celana Naruto. Lalu kemudian menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_.

Naruto hanya pasrah, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih menggigil takut. Shock dan trauma.

Sasuke, segera menghubungi supir pribadi keluarganya. Agar menjemput mereka di depan gang. Setelah mobil tiba, Sasuke meminta Kakashi membereskan ketiga preman yang sekarat tak jauh dari mulut gang.

Sasuke segera melajukan mobil menuju, apartemennya. Sasuke sengaja tinggal sendiri, selain untuk memudahkannya ke sekolah. Juga memudahkannya mengawasi Naruto.

Sasuke adalah _stalker_ Naruto. Dia akan mengikuti Naruto pulang dan pergi ke sekolah, bahkan bila Naruto _hangout_ bersama teman-temannya. Maka Sasuke dari kejauhan terus mengawasi Naruto. Hingga Naruto pulang ke rumah.

Saat Naruto di kejar oleh para preman dia sudah tau, tapi Sasuke sengaja membiarkan sedikit agar Naruto hanya percaya padanya saja. Agar Naruto takut dengan laki-laki lain, tapi tidak dengannya.

Agar Naruto mulai menyukainya, menjadikannya sosok pelindung Naruto. Sasuke, menghela nafas. Saat ini dia sedang berbaring memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto. Objek mimpi basahnya, yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Sasuke segera membersihkan tubuh Naruto, lalu mengobati beberapa memar dan _bitemark_. Setelah itu, Sasuke memaksa Naruto makan ramen ke sukaannya.

Meminjamkan Naruto piyama tidur yang jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya. Lalu menghibur Naruto. Membisikan kata-kata penenang dan penyemangat. Agar Naruto melupakan semua kejadian siang ini.

Naruto masih terisak, namun tetap memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Hingga dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon saran dan kritiknya minna**

 **Salam SasuNaruLovers**

 **Thanea Zwarte Roo** **s**


	4. Chapter 4

**OBSESI SASUKE**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THANEA ZWARTE ROOS**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GENDRE: HURT, COMFORT**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: HOMO, BL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan yang temaram terdengar suara getar sebuah _smartphone,_ mengusik ketenangan sepasang _onyx_ yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Sasuke melirik sekilas _smartphone_ yang sendari tadi bergetar dan mendapati "Tou-chan" sebagai ID _Caller_ nya. Dengan lembut Sasuke menurunkan lengan yang menjadi bantal Naruto, memastikan Naruto tidak terusik untuk kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan menjawab panggilan di luar ruangan.

 _[Hn?]_

 _[...]_

 _[Naruto bersama ku]_

 _[...]_

 _[Mereka berani menyentuh milik ku!]_

 _[...]_

 _[Hn]_

 _Tut tut tut_

Setelah menyudahi teleponnya, Sasuke kembali ke ruangan dan mengambil sekaleng _cola_ di kulkas. Membuka tutupnya, lalu meneguk setengah. Menghilangkan penat dan juga kekesalannya. Kakashi mengabarinya, bahwa satu preman itu mati kehabisan darah. Dua rekannya masih status kritis, dan dia berharap kedua preman tersebut segera menyusul rekannya yang lebih dulu tewas.

Beraninya mereka menyentuh miliknya. Sekarang, tugasnya adalah membuat Naruto menuruti semua perintahnya dan menghilangkan traumanya. Sasuke melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan, menggantinya dengan singlet berbahan kaos. Setelahnya melepas celana katun hingga tersisa boxer biru navy yang menutupi kebanggannya. Sasuke menatap ke ranjang, melihat sosok rapuh Naruto yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang, Sasuke menidurkan diri di samping Naruto. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto. Memelunya erat dan menyusul ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enggggg" terdengar lenguhan dari bibir cherry Naruto saat merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa tidak bisa leluasa. Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang di lihat adalah sebuah tangan putih dan kokoh, memeluk pinggangnya.

Deg

Jantungnya berdegub kencang, apalagi pahanya di rengkuh erat oleh paha putih mulus, yang hanya tertutup boxer. Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat dirinya memakai piyama, meski kebesaran.

Naruto ingat, kemarin dia hampir saja mengalami pelecehan seksual. Seandainya Sasuke tidak datang, Naruto tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Mengingat, betapa bernafsunya ke tiga preman untuk menggagahinya. Naruto beruntung, Sasuke datang dan menolongnya. Membantu menenangkan dirinya saat ia masih histeris dan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya dia merasa lebih baik berada di dekat Sasuke. Perasaan nyaman, aman dan terlindungi ia dapatkan saat Sasuke berasa disisinya.

Naruto memindahkan lengan Sasuke dan memilih duduk, dia memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke. Menyusuri otot yang berisi namun tidak kentara. Tulang rahang yang tegas, membuat Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan dan sangat layak menjadi idola kaum hawa.

Naruto mengelus surai raven Sasuke, dia terkekeh saat melihat tatanan rambut Sasuke yang masih melawan gravitasi meski saat tertidur. Sasuke membuka matanya, memberikan senyum hangat pada Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Dobe," sapa Sasuke, sambil menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Teme."

Naruto langsung menubruk Sasuke, memeluknya. Mengucapkan terimakasih, karena telah menolongnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku—aku pasti–," Naruto tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Kejadian kemarin ingin di lupakannya, dan dia tidak ingin mengingat lagi detail peristiwa itu.

"Ssssttttthhhhhh, tenanglah. Bukan kah kita sudah sepakat, tidak akan membahas masalah kemarin lagi," Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto, menenangkannya, "anggap saja itu hanya mimpi buruk, kau aman bersama ku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya merona. Malu, Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat, sikap canggung dan malu-malu Naruto.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk, dia ingin mandi. Belum sempat ia memegang knop pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto seduktif.

"Ingin mandi bersama, Dobe-chan?" godanya sambil berlari, saat Naruto melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Teme, mesummmm!" teriak Naruto kesal. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Setidaknya dia tahu, Sasuke menghiburnya.

Naruto memilih merapikan seprei, bantal dan selimut. Setelah selesai, Naruto berencana berendam dengan air hangat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Sambil menunggu Sasuke mandi, Naruto memilih melihat-lihat koleksi buku Sasuke.

Alis Naruto mengkerut, saat melihat sebuah buku yang berwarna orange mencolok. Dia tau, Sasuke benci warna cerah. Dengan ragu dia mengambil buku tersebut. Hatinya bertolak, mengingatkannya untuk tidak membaca isi buku tersebut. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah _privacy_ Sasuke.

Tapi, rasa penasaran mengalahkan Naruto. Membuatnya memilih melihat isi buku tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia melihat tulisan cakar ayam Sasuke. Dari tanggal dan tahunnya, Naruto tau itu adalah tulisan pertama Sasuke.

"Diary?" gumam Naruto dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _ **Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,**_

Hanya namanya yang tertulis di buku tersebut dan juga sebuah foto dirinya dan Sasuke saat masih merangkak ( chapter 1 ). Wajah Naruto memerah melihat posisi mereka yang ambigu. Disan terlihat Sasuke menggigit pipinya dari atas sedangkan tangan mungilnya menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Ini sungguh memalukan." Gumam Naruto dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Saat hendak membuka halaman ke dua, terdengar suara _shower_ di matikan. Dengan cepat Naruto menutup buku tersebut dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Naruto pura-pura merapikan seprei yang sudah ia tata sebelumnya, begitu melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto terperangah melihat mahakarya Kami-Sama. Tubuh toples Sasuke dengan efek tetesan air yang mengalir dari ujung rambut ke tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke kali lipat lebih tampan dan sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap iri dan sebal. Perut sixpack, dada bidang dan lainnya, membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat _perfect_ melebihi tubuhnya. Naruto menunduk. Miris sekali tubuh rampingnya, tidak ada otot sama sekali. Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

"Dobe–" Sasuke hanya diam, menggeleng pelan dan memilih mengambil handuk dengan motif orange biru, lalu kemeja dengan celana pendek.

Sasuke tersenyum, tidak sia-sia dia membeli beberapa lembar baju kecil untuk Naruto. Nyatanya Harapannya terkabul, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hal yang menyenangkan adalah Sasuke bisa tidur dengan Naruto hingga pagi.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, merasa bersalah. Tapi dia melakukan itu karena rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto adalah candu baginya. Ekstasi dan arak yang paling memabukan, dia tidak tau kapan perasaan ingin memonopoli itu muncul. Tapi dia yakin mungkin saat dia menggigit pipi _chubby_ Naruto.

Bahkan saat melihat foto itu, dia langsung mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di kotak mainan berharganya. Dan mulai belajar menulis di buku. Tulisan pertamanya adalah nama lengkap Naruto.

Cklek

Naruto melongokan kepalanya, mengintip Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, malu.

"Suke, aku lupa membawa handuk." ucapnya malu, masih menutup tubuhnya dengan daun pintu.

Sasuke segera memberikan handuk dan baju, lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya. Naruto hanya mengernyit heran. Kenapa Sasuke, menyimpan handuk, dan pakaian kecil. Namun dia memakainya juga, toh dari pada memakai pakaian robek. Sambil memakai pakaian pemberian Sasuke, Naruto memikirnya kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Mengapa Sasuke membeli baju yang seukuran dengan tubuh perempuan. Tubuh Naruto jadi terlihat lebih hot dalam balutan pakaian itu.

Apa Sasuke sering mengajak wanita menginap, memikirkannya membuat Naruto kesal dan dadanya berdenyit nyeri. Tidak rela. Berdecak kesal, _'awas saja kau, Teme_.' pikirnya geram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mohon saran dan kritiknya minna~~**

 **Salam damai selalu ~~**

 **Hidup SasuNaruLovers**

 **Thanea Zwarte Roos**

 _Note: Bagi yang ingin bergabung dengan group SasuNaru Fanfiction, harap berkenalan dahulu dengan salah satu admin ne?_ _Bisa juga via pm di akun ini_ _  
Arigatou :D_


End file.
